


Milk White Cheeks

by Cl4r3nc3



Category: South Park
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Milk, Unknown Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cl4r3nc3/pseuds/Cl4r3nc3
Summary: "Do you dare me to sit in the kitten's plate ?""I dare you," I answered.Kenny pulled his shorts down do his knees [...].
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick





	Milk White Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first anecdote in Georges Bataille's Story of the Eye.  
> All exact similarities to the original text is knowned and assumed.  
> The use of Kenny & Kyle is not really justified but consider this : I like Kenny.

The day was hot and I was sitting on the kitchen floor, hands open on the blue tiles to freshen my palms. Kyle was on his feet, back against the counter, drinking cold water from a tall glass. A newly adopted kitten came in to lap at the milk inside an engraved silver plate placed on the ground, before leaving us alone again. Kenny, always eager to take a bet, raised his voice :  
« Do you dare me to sit in the kitten's plate ? »  
« I dare you, » I answered, almost breathless.  
Calculated like a ritual, Kenny took the plate in his hands, careful not to spill the liquid, and placed it on a wooden chair. With his eyes fixed on me he pulled his shorts down do his knees, revealing the small white cotton underwear he was wearing. The elastic was digging into the tender flesh of his stomach and thighs, forming a mount of flesh on each sides. He bent his knees with control until his buttocks and tighs touched the liquid. He did not sat in the plate but only held himself there, troubling the surface.  
The cotton of his brief drank the milk. It turned damp, grey and heavy until the fiber were full. Blood shot to my head and I crawled closer to him to watch. It was now sticking to his ass and the top of his tighs. I stayed immobile, trembling and sweating. How white his skin was, and smooth like the liquid it was drenched in... I was seized by an emotion so strong I bit my lips to blood.  
He rose up and the milk dripped down his thighs to the inside of his knees, wetting the nearly inexistent blond fur on its way. His hands were gripping his shorts to not let it fall ; clumsily he dropped one and went to grab the red checkered handkerchief on the chair, but I immediately stopped him. I grabbed on his tender legs like a drowning man on floating wood and put my mouth against his lukewarm skin. He was trembling with excitation and the strain of holding the position. My tongue flat against his skin I licked the milk, from the back of his knee to the elastic of the brief hugging his tighs. The mix of the fresh milk and his hot skin against my tongue striked me and my nails digged into his flesh. My hand left his leg to rub my cock through my trousers while breathless Kenny slipped one under his brief. We reached orgasm at almost the same instant.  
I dashed home, eager to masturbate again. The next day there were such dark rings around my eyes that Kenny, after peering at me for a while, buried his head in my shoulder and said earnestly: “I don’t want you to jerk off any more without me.”


End file.
